True love
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: it is a Oneshot about Jazz and my Oc a bit of bumblebee and my other Oc i hope you like it and you will have to read to find out what happends rated M for launge


I was simply sitting there doing my homework, I throw it In frustration

"Calm down there" said a voice from behind me I snapped my head up and turned around

"JAZZ! Why are you in my room?" I shirked.

"I came to ask do you want to go for a drive?"

"Yeah sure I can use some fresh air" I sighed and got up. I looked down only to see im a shirt and undies

"You can stay in that if you want" he said with a smirk

"You would like that wouldn't you" I said chuckling. He grapped me around the waist and placed his lips on mine.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said softly

"of course I know that and I love you to" I whispered back as I placed my lips against his.

He transformed into his car mode and I climbed in

"So where are you taking" I said with a smirk on my face as I rubbed his dash board I heard a purr rumble through the car.

"so you like that aye" I said with a cheeky grin I said rubbing it again

"Crissy please stop" he pleaded. Which made me dash my figures over it later and faster making him moan. His holo form fuzzed in beside me and grabbed me around the waist

"I thought I told you to stop" he said with a smirk

"It's my turn now " with his smirk getting bigger. He revved the engine and speed down the street it could feel it vibrate through the seats

"Jazz" I moaned

"Yes my sweet pea" he said with the smirk still on his face as he speed fast

"Jazz please" I begged him. as my hands wrapped the seats. He slowly sat over me and started kissing me from my lips. Over my check bone, done my neck and to my collar bone and looked up into my eyes. He was speed increased and my moan got louder. I gave the nod and he slipped off my shirt i forgot I wasn't wearing a bra his kisses didn't stop there. He erected member rubbed up against me as I moaned

"Please Jazz" I hissed under my breath he slowly rubbed his figure down my body and ever so slowly I trusted in the air causing him to go back a bit. He smirk and slid down my underwear his member slowly went inside me as his speed hit tops I moaned his name louder and louder. He exploded into me and we slumped against each other

"So?" he said with a smirk 

"I hate you" I said with a smile on my face and playfully hitting him, and only to recive a kiss in re-turn.

"I love you Jazz more than anything in the world more than Optimus hates the Decepticons, more than Ratchet loves throwing wrenches, more than IronHide loves his cannons, more than Prowl loves his rules" I whispered in his ear

"I know and so do I" I looked out the window to see the full moon in the sky we there parked in the middle of the woods and I hopped out.

"Why are we here?" I looked at him as he transformed into his robot mode and I did the same

"I forgot you could do that" he said with a grin as he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. Our spark chambers opening

"Are you sure want to do these" he asked with a bit of sadness in his eyes

"Yes more than anything" I said as I pulled myself closer to him so our sparks connected. I could see blurs of white everywhere and everything went black. I onlined my optics to find I was laying on top of him, his optics where still closed. I couldn't help but take all his features up. I transformed back in my human form to figure out I was still naked.

"Hay there beautiful" said a smirking robot behind me I turned to see Jazz in his car form with his human form out to and he too was naked.

"Do you want to go for another round?" he asked me

"I spouse but if I get in trouble because my homework isn't don't I'm blaming you" I smiled as I walked towards him. I slammed him into his car and start to kiss from his lips down till right about his nipple I kissed it and heard him moan as my tongue slid across it and I did it to the other one my lips kept traveling down till I was at his belly button my tongue slid into that only to hear him mind again. his erected member was shivering under my. I slowly went down with my tongue to where the head of his member is. My tongue traced the top of it and I could him moan my name

"Crissy please" he supplicated my mouth only grabbed more and more of it and I could sense him watching me as my head bobbed up and done he shattered into my mouth. My tongue only cleaning up the mess he made. My tongue once again went up his body I could fell the warm liquid against me as I moaned I slowly placed his member inside me I slid down till it was deep our mouths connected and he trusted inside me and sent shivers up my back and for me to let out a loud moan from my throat.

"Wow you to are unbelieve able" said a familiar. Both out heads snapped up

"Oh uhh hi there daddy" I said with a smile as me head lent against Jazz's chest

"So how long has these been happing" he questioned pointing at me and Jazz

" ever since she could walk" Jazz answered his question

"How long have you been watching us?" I interrupted

"The hole time the scene in the car, the bounding scene and now this Crissy when where you going to tell me" my father let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed be bridge of his nose

"I shouldn't have to tell you father you should of already known from what has been going around the base like crazy for one and we are always together for 2 and.." I growled at him as he put his hand up to stop me

"You are going to fail young lady if you don't get your homework done" my father urged at me

"Yes I know I'm sorry" I told him. then I saw how close to Jazz's neck I was and started to nibbled at it only to send him into another round of moans and trusting and sending me into giggles.

"Sir I'm going to have to tie your daughter to her bed so she can behave herself" Jazz let sighed looking into my eyes

"and what would you do to her then?" my father looked at him with interest

"Oh you know just stuff" he said raising his eyebrows only for me to playfully hit him

"Come on Crissy I better get you back to bed you have school tomorrow" Jazz said with the smile disappearing from his face

"I don't want to go daddy do I have to go" I said looking at him with my puppy eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh

"No you don't"

"Oh thank you daddy" I said happily ruuning towards him forgetting I was naked only to cover up my bits

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" he said with a chuckled and rolling her eyes

"Wow Bee don't you think that is a bit much" Jazz said chuckling

"I was there when she was born wasn't I and Ratchet had to transfer Energon instead of blood" Bee insisted

"Uhh Dad what happed to mum?" I asked as I put my shirt back on.

"Hay that is where my shirt got to" he said with a chuckle I let out a giggle before I looked up at me dad in the eye and the transformed as I was to his hight

"Daddy who was my mother?" I questioned softly. I knew it broke his heart talking about her it always did

"I guess your old enough to know now."

"know what?" I said looking at him confused

"Your mother Jessica she died giving birth to you" Jazz voice was soft as he came up to me

"Dad you have lied to me my hole life you told me she died from the Decepticons" I shouted with tears running down my face as I ran off and transformed into my car mode.

"im sorry sir but she had to be told the true you couldn't of kept it from her any longer" Jazz whispered before he took off after me. My father gave out a heavy sigh

xoxo

"Bee she had to be told you know that if she does talk to you for a couple of days it's ok she is probably either mucking around with Jazz or she is trying to figure it all out" echoed a voice through his head

"I know" he mumbled back

"I miss you Bee I wanted to see and hold my little girl" said the sad voice

"I miss you to Jessica" said a teary Bee

"If I could come back I would you know that right? Bee can you do one thing for me" said the voice softly but stern

"Yes" he barley whispered

"You need to find a new sparkmate I know Optimus has a intrest in you or IronHide" 

"I have had feelings grow for IronHide ever since you died he has been there for me" he whisperd

"I know I have to go bye Bee I love you" the voice echoed in his head. With another heavy sigh he transformed and took off after his daughter and son in law.


End file.
